


The Unidentified Flying Object That Was Then Identified As A Flying Taco

by Marvelite5Ever



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, In the face, which hit Wade, who threw a taco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelite5Ever/pseuds/Marvelite5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool and a Taco Fiasco - in poem format!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unidentified Flying Object That Was Then Identified As A Flying Taco

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking back through my old poetry, and I found this. 
> 
> I have no idea what this is.

* * *

**The Unidentified Flying Object That Was Then Identified As A Flying Taco**

* * *

Wade said, “Hey look, it's a UFO!” 

But it was actually a flying taco,  
and it made a wet _splat!_ when it hit his face,  
beans and rice splattering all over the place.

And it was a tragedy that such good food was wasted,  
but when he licked his lips it still was tasted,  
and despite his feeling of consternation,  
the free taco provided some mollification  
as he licked the beans and cheese from his fingers,  
relishing how the flavor lingers.

But as the man who threw the taco stared,  
Wade stalwartly declared,  
“Flying tacos should be illegal!  
“Next time you should instead throw a bagel—  
“It would be far less messy,  
“and might have actually dropped me.  
“But this flying taco has just made me angry!”

The man who threw the taco said, “Sorry!”

But Wade just grabbed a loaf of bread  
and brought it down over the poor guy's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Cue the foodfight!!


End file.
